nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristomice
The Aristomice is Nikkdisneylover8390's ninth movie spoof of The Aristocats It appeared on YouTube on March 13, 2014. ''Cast: *Thomas O'Malley - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' * Duchess - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Toulouse - Fievel (An American Tail) * Marie - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Berlioz - Jaq (Cinderella) * Frou-Frou - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Abigail - Stella (Over the Hedge) * Amelia - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Roguefort - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) * Scat Cat - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * English Cat - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Russian Cat - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Italian Cat - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Chinese Cat - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Napoleon - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Lafayette - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Uncle Waldo - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live and Reloaded) * Madame - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Edger (Butler) - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Georges Hautecourt - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * French Milk Truck Driver - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Old Louie (Oliver and Company) * Truck Movers - Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) and Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) * Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) * Cats - Various Animals ''Chapters: #The Aristomice Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910'' #''The Aristomice Part 2 - King Triton Arrives'' #''The Aristomice Part 3 - Nanny Makes a Will'' #''The Aristomice Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons'' #''The Aristomice Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Rizzo Stops by for Dinner'' #''The Aristomice Part 6 - Mousenapped'' #''The Aristomice Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness'' #''The Aristomice Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Bernard O'Malley Mouse"'' #''The Aristomice Part 9 - Bernard's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' '' #''The Aristomice Part 10 - McLeach Reveals His Secret to Rain'' # The Aristomice Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Mice/Bernard Saves Olivia from Drowning # The Aristomice Part 12 - Meet Heather and Stella Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The Aristomice Part 13 - Uncle Conker # The Aristomice Part 14 - McLeach Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The Aristomice Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Mouse" # The Aristomice Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Bernard's Offer # The Aristomice Part 17 - Home at Least # The Aristomice Part 18 - Rizzo Runs For Help # The Aristomice Part 19 - Bernard to the Rescue # The Aristomice Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' # The Aristomice Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *''The Aristocats (1970)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid: Ariels's Beginning (2008)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets From Space (1999)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''We're Back! A Dinasaur's Story (1993)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''A Goofy Movie (1995)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' ''Voices: *Phil Harris'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Gary Dubin'' *''Liz English'' *''Dean Clark'' *''Nancy Kulp'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Robby Maude-Roxby'' *''Charles Lane'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''George Lindsey'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Monica Evans'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Scatman Crothers'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Lord Tim Hudson'' *''Vito Scotti'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Peter Renaday'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Rob Paulsen'' *''Martha Wentworth'' *''George C. Scott'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Sebastian Cabot'' *''Bob Joles'' *''Wanda Sykes'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''John Candy'' *''Steve Carell'' *''Bill Baucom'' *''Tristan Rogers'' *''Pat Musick'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Adam Ryen'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''The Sherman Brothers'' *''Baddwing'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' Trivia: * Both Miss Bianca and Duchess were voiced by the late Eva Gabor. * Both Baloo and Thomas O'Malley were voiced by the late Phil Harris. * The Aristocats was released on home video in 1996, the same year Muppet Treasure Island was released in theaters. * Mulan, The Rescuers Down Under, Pinocchio, A Goofy Movie, The Black Cauldron, and The Aristocats were released as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea was released on home video. * This is Bernard's debut as a main character. Category:Movie Spoofs